christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
N.T. Wright
right|thumb|200px|N. T. Wright Nicholas Tom Wright (b. 1948) is an Anglican theologian and Bishop of Durham. He was formerly Canon Theologian of Westminster Abbey and dean of Lichfield Cathedral. Wright received his D.Phil. and D.D. degrees from Oxford, and taught New Testament studies for twenty years at Cambridge, McGill and Oxford Universities. He is an expert on the historical Jesus, especially his resurrection. Wright is also well known as an exponent of the New Perspective on Paul, especially on the topic of justification. His Christian Origins and the Question of God book series forcefully counters the "Liberal Myth of Christian Origins" heresy that is popular among some liberal factions. New Perspective on Paul N.T. Wright has been one of the most outspoken advocates of the redefinition of the doctrine of justification, imputed righteousness, and the idea of "exile" within first century Judaism. Anyone wishing to understand the New Perspective on Paul (NPP) should understand and be familiar with his writings as he is the most widely read of any NPP writer. : See main page: Wright's view of the New Perspective on Paul Selected works * ''Justification: God's Plan and Paul's Vision. IVP Academic, 2009. * Surprised by Hope: Rethinking Heaven, the Resurrection, and the Mission of the Church. HarperOne, 2008. * The Resurrection of Jesus: John Dominic Crossan And N.T. Wright in Dialogue. Fortress, 2006. * Judas and the Gospel of Jesus: Have We Missed the Truth about Christianity?. Baker, 2006. * Simply Christian: Why Christianity Makes Sense. HarperSanFrancisco, 2006. * Evil and the Justice of God. IVP Academic. 2006. * The Scriptures, the Cross and the Power of God: Reflections for Holy Week (2006) * Paul: Fresh Perspectives. Fortress, 2005. * The Last Word: Beyond the Bible Wars to a New Understanding of the Authority of Scripture. HarperOne, 2005. * The Resurrection of the Son of God. Christian Origins, vol. 3. Fortress, 2003. * The Challenge of Jesus: Rediscovering Who Jesus Was and Is. IVP, 1999. * The Meaning of Jesus: Two Visions, coauthored with Marcus Borg. SPCK, 1999. * What Saint Paul Really Said. Eerdmans, 1997. * Jesus and the Victory of God. Christian Origins, vol. 2. Fortress, 1996. * Following Jesus: Biblical Reflections on Discipleship. Eerdmans, 1997. * The New Testament and the People of God. Christian Origins, vol. 1. Fortress, 1992. * The Climax of the Covenant. Fortress, 1992. * Small Faith, Great God: Biblical Faith for Today's Christians. Fleming H. Revell, 1978. : For an exhaustive collection of Wright's publications, please go here (PDF). Publications on Wright * John Piper, The Future of Justification: A Response to N. T. Wright (Crossway, 2007) Online book (PDF) * Carey C. Newman, Jesus & the Restoration of Israel: A Critical Assessment of N.T. Wright's Jesus and the Victory of God (InterVarsity Press, 1999) See also * New Perspective on Paul * Historical Jesus * Resurrection of Jesus * Liberal Myth of Christian Origins External links * ntwrightpage.com (articles, interviews, and audio) * N. T. Wright biography * An Interview with N.T. Wright, by Travis Tamerius * A Short Note on N.T. Wright and his Critics, by Rich Lusk * Christians Wrong About Heaven, Says Bishop, an interview with N.T. Wright by David Van Biema (TIME) * [http://trevinwax.com/2008/04/24/trevin-wax-interview-with-nt-wright-on-surprised-by-hope/ Trevin Wax Interview with N.T. Wright on Surprised by Hope] (discusses more than just the book) * Where does N. T. Wright stand on the Atonement?, by Lee Irons Reviews of Wright's work * [http://www.bookreviews.org/pdf/5581_5877.pdf Review of Evil and the Justice of God], (PDF) by D. A. Carson Other online writings * Women's Service in the Church: The Biblical Basis Category:Theologians Category:Anglicanism Category:1948 births